Traitor
by Gambit's Belle Rogue
Summary: Rachel's thoughts about Emma's comment after the baseball game. Major Scott and Emma bashing!


Title: Traitor

Author: Gambit's Belle Rogue

Fandom: X-Men (Comics)

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Scott/Emma, Scott/Jean, implied Logan/Jean

Genre: Angst

Spoilers: Rachel Grey's identity, Phoenix: Endsong, and the New X-Men baseball game

Summary: Rachel's thoughts about Emma's comment after the baseball game. (Major Scott and Emma bashing!)

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men comics. If I did, they would be a lot better…stupid Marvel.

Author's Notes: Wow. My first X-Men fanfic without Rogue OR Gambit; I'm impressed with myself. Well, I went to Barnes and Noble awhile ago, trying to find a X-Men comic with some good ROMY in it, when I came across one of the New X-Men comics; it was the issue with the baseball game. I found it fairly amusing, and later in that day, as I was listening to a random My Chemical Romance song, the idea for this fic came to me. Mind you, I've only read two comics that have Rachel in it, so please forgive if she is a bit OOC. So, here you go. Please review.

**Traitor**

Rachel stormed back to her room after the baseball game, burning with fury. Though her team had won, thanks to her strikeout with Emma, the girl was anything **but** happy.

_How could he?..._ she thought as she reached the sanctuary of her living quarters. _How could he?!_

Desperately, she sought to calm herself down, pacing around the room, counting to ten, holding her breath… **Nothing** worked. Finally, the girl clenched her fists and did the thing she wanted to do all day: scream.

Of course, she only did it mentally, but it didn't help the rest of the telepaths staying within in the mansion…or within the county for that matter.

She sat down at the foot of her bed and pulled up her knees so she could rest her chin on them and wrap her arms around her legs, hugging herself. **Trying** to comfort herself…

"_Rachel is just a child that should **never** had been born…"_

Gah! That stupid bitch!

Just remembering the comment made her want to scream out in a fit of fury and just claw up that woman's "pretty" face before killing her.

As angry as she was still over her mother's death, **that** was just too low of a blow—even for a bitch that was so deep in her own bullshit to even see the sky. God, if only the others hadn't stopped her…

She sighed heavily as she faintly felt a nudge at her shoulder and looked down. "I know, I know… I shouldn't think things like that, Mother…" she murmured.

To be honest, Rachel didn't know whom she was more pissed off and upset at for the comment—that conniving bitch Emma, or her—she hesitated to say the word—father, Scott. He had just stood there when that slut made the comment and went off with her. And even worse…he didn't even disagree with that statement.

It ripped a fresh new hole into Rachel's heart.

How could he do that? Was he **that** despicable, that even if he **did** hate his own daughter, he wouldn't stand up for her to protect her mother's memory—his **WIFE'S** memory? Didn't he owe her at **least** that?

_Why didn't he say anything?..._ she thought sadly, looking down at her feet.

Her anger finally arose again within her, her eyes glowing with fury as she looked up.

_That bastard…_ she thought, arising from her bed, and started pacing around her room again.

_That bastard… He **never** deserved Mom… NEVER!!!_

_How could he cheat on her?! HOW?!!_ she screamed in her head as she continued walking in circles, her arms folded across her chest.

_Mom had desires too; she could have had sex with him plenty of times without…"Dad" noticing… But she **didn't**! She was faithful to him! Faithful!_

…_And he wasn't… _she ended her mental rant on that note, looking down at the ground.

Dad—no, Scott, she could no longer even **attempt** to call him "dad"—Scott didn't honor his wedding vows; he was the one who fooled around.

She blamed Emma. Rachel wanted to blame it all on Emma. Blame her for her parents' break-up, for her mother losing control over the Phoenix Force…for her mother's death.

But now, she realized it wasn't **completely** Emma's fault. Oh sure, Emma moved it along quite quickly, and she would **always** hate Emma for it. However…now, she realized **he** was to blame as well.

**He** could have said no. **He** could have told Emma off. **He** could have honored his marriage with her mother.

…But he **didn't**.

And now…now he didn't even want to acknowledge her own existence…

Well, fine by her. She didn't want to be claimed as his daughter anyways.

She was going to set him straight once and for all. With that decision in mind, Rachel set off. On her way over, she stopped by the kitchen, and searching through the drawers, she found a red permanent marker, placed it in her pocket, and continued walking until she reached Scott's room.

Cautiously, Rachel walked in slowly, looking around the room curiously. To think that her mom used to live here with…**him**. The fury within her began to build again, but she downed it out quickly. She had to be level-headed about this.

However, all her talk about calmness went out the door when she saw the framed picture of Emma.

Eyes glowing with hate, she levitated the picture before slamming it hard against the nearest wall, almost putting a hole in it. Trying to calm herself again and now more determined than ever, Rachel walked over to his mirror that hung on the opposite wall of the bed and began.

**:-:**

After about a half hour of working, she was finished. With a proud smirk on her face, Rachel turned and left his room, mentally shutting his door on her way out.

**:-:**

Scott went to his room after his "conference" with Emma, his body slightly glistening with sweat, and he wiped his brow as he opened the door. He would have to remember next time to make sure there was a bathroom where Emma and him were at.

He had just stepped into the room, when he paused. His eyes widened in surprise as he stared at his mirror.

Written in big, red letters in all caps, the word "TRAITOR" was across his mirror with red flames surrounding it. He searched for a sign that might reveal who wrote the message, when he finally found it.

In the bottom-right corner of his mirror…there was a small sketch of a Phoenix…

* * *

A/N: Well, I went through three different ideas for this fic before actually writing it. First, I was just going to have the whole thing just be some sort of monologue for Rachel, with her ranting about Scott and Emma. Then, I was going to have the first of the fic pretty much the same, but Scott was going to come in and try to talk to her, with Rachel just yelling at him about the last part of her mental rant. Finally, I came to this one. Hope it was the right one!

Please review! Reviews feed my Swamp Rat over here… -pets Remy on the head-


End file.
